Qui est le vrai?
by Nicolina
Summary: Drago a quitté le monde des sorciers mais pour quelle raison? Slash HarryDrago


**Qui est le vrai?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Faut-il vraiment que je le précise ?

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot: Joyeux anniversaire Yami-chan. Désolée pour le retard mais je voulais vraiment le faire parfaitement. ^__________________^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. Franchement, y'en avait besoin. ^_______________^

Bonne lecture. ^^

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je suis parti. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que j'en arrive là. La peur. Peut-être mais pas la peur d'affronter une guerre car j'y étais quand même confronté d'une manière ou d'une autre

Alors quoi ? Est-ce que je me voile la face ? Certainement. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la réalité en face et pourtant elle est m'est plantée en pleine figure. Cette réalité me fait peur. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à présent ? J'ai réussi jusqu'ici à ne pas penser à ce qui me tourmente depuis quelques années déjà. Je me pose beaucoup de questions, beaucoup trop et qui d'ailleurs ne trouvent aucunes réponses.

Comme depuis des semaines, je tourne en rond dans mon appartement. Toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sursaut à cause de cauchemars. Dans ceux-ci  , j'ai toujours cette impression réelle, toujours ce sentiment que je devrais repartir, rentrer à l'endroit que j'appelais autrefois « Mon chez moi ».

Vivre dans le monde Moldu n'a jamais été un de mes rêves. D'ailleurs je le répugnais. Mais c'est par nécessité que je m'y suis exilé. Il le fallait pour que je ne sois plus déstabilisé, que je sois plus en contact avec LUI et son aura magique.

Je n'aurais pas pu faire ma mission correctement en sa présence. J'étais complètement déstabilisé et j'ai fait des erreurs. Des erreurs qui ont coûté des vies. Je me le reproche. Je ne suis pas insensible comme je le montre assez souvent. Personne ne peut être totalement insensible à la mort de quelqu'un, mis à part Voldemort, peut-être.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et regarde la ville. Je suis situé au sixième étage d'un immeuble de Londres. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à quitter l'Angleterre. J'aime trop ce pays. Seulement, pour que l'on ne me retrouve pas, j'ai pris un autre nom. Que voulez-vous ? Je peux être très lâche parfois. De toute façon qui aurait l'idée de me rechercher ? Personne. Je ne compte pour personne en tout cas en ce qui concerne le monde magique.

J'observe la splendeur de l'endroit où je vis. J'aime beaucoup Londres en pleine nuit. Le calme des ténèbres m'a toujours plu. Je me sens bien. Je reste quelques minutes devant la vitre, puis m'en détourne et vais dans ma chambre. Je me dirige alors vers mon lit et ouvre un tiroir de ma table de nuit située à côté. J'en sors une photo.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la jeter. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait me rappeler son visage. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. C'est l'espoir qu'un jour, je puisse à nouveau faire des photos avec LUI. J'observe un long moment une des seules choses qui me rattache à mon monde d'enfance. Je sors soudain de ma contemplation quand j'entends un bruit venir de la fenêtre.

Je me lève, me doutant de ce qu'il se passe. C'est un hibou. J'ouvre la fenêtre et il entre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je détache la lettre se trouvant à sa patte et il s'envole aussitôt, repartant de là d'où il venait. 

Je regarde l'enveloppe dans ma main. Je reconnaîtrais l'emblème n'importe où. Il vient de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore me veut encore? Ca fait six mois que je n'ai pas eu de contacts avec eux et il faut qu'aujourd'hui, ça recommence. Je décachète l'enveloppe et en sors la lettre. Je commence à lire.

_Cher M.Malfoy,_

_Vous êtes invité  à un repas d'anciens élèves prévu le soir du 24 décembre. Vous serez, si vous le souhaitez, logé à l'école et veuillez, s'il vous plait, arriver une heure avant le dîner, qui se déroulera à 20 heures précise. Vous pouvez bien entendu être accompagné, veuillez juste nous le préciser._

_Consentez à nous répondre avant le 22 décembre minuit, si vous souhaitez y participer._

_Amitiés,_

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou a été encore inventer? Un repas d'anciens élèves. Tout ce qu'il me fallait, revoir les autres. Franchement, ça ne m'enchante pas. J'aurais sûrement droit aux "Tiens Malfoy, toujours pas mort" ou encore "Tu t'es enfui pendant la guerre, quel lâche, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi". Mais la dernière affirmation n'est pas tout à fait exacte étant donné que j'y ai mis mon grain de sel dans cette bataille. Etre dans l'ombre n'a pas toujours du bon.

Je me demande si je dois y aller. Après tout, je peux refuser. Mais d'un autre côté ce serait de la lâcheté et puis IL y sera sûrement. J'ai envie de LE revoir.

Mon cœur s'illumine en pensant à CELUI que j'aime. Oui j'ai bien dit "IL". J'aime un homme depuis déjà longtemps et je ne pense pas que mon sentiment disparaisse avec le temps. Il faut juste que je vive avec même si ça fait mal. Allez Drago, reprends-toi, il ne faut pas te laisser aller à la déprime.

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, puis m'étends dessus, les bras en croix, ma main droite tenant toujours la lettre. Je suis indécis quant à ce que je dois faire et il faut que je me décide vite. Le 22 décembre, c'est demain. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore l'a fait exprès.

J'ai besoin de conseils. Je prends mon téléphone (Il a bien fallu que je m'habitue aux objets moldus sinon j'aurais paru trop suspect et surtout, je dois rester discret) et compose le numéro.

-Marie McGregor? Je vous jure que vous allez regretter de m'avoir réveillée en pleine nuit si ce n'est pas important.

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que j'entends, dis-je.

-Drago?

-Oui Drago, c'est pas Merlin.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller car sorcier ou pas sorcier, je te jure de te faire souffrir.

-Mais oui, je te crois, répondis-je tout en émettant un petit rire.

-Tu devrais. Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je préfèrerais que tu viennes. Je ne veux pas t'en parler au téléphone.

-Maintenant? Drago, il est 4 heures du matin, tu pourrais attendre une heure plus convenable.

-Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Mais, s'il te plait, viens dès que tu peux.

Je crois que je ne pourrais pas être plus désespéré mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors j'ai besoin de conseils.

-C'est vraiment si urgent?

-Heu. . .Pas vraiment, enfin si.

-Alors? Oui ou non?

-Oui, c'est urgent, dis-je avec conviction.

-Ok! Je serais là à 9 heures. A tout à l'heure.

-Merci Marie, à tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche le téléphone. Je m'affale à nouveau sur mon lit tout en reprenant la photo que je regardais tout à l'heure. Je regarde les personnes bouger. Il n'y a pas à dire, il n'y a rien de mieux que les photos sorciers, elles sont beaucoup plus réalistes que celles moldues qui ne bougent pas.

Je me souviens très bien quand a été prise cette photo, seulement, je me demande comment j'ai pu être convaincu de poser dessus. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être pris en photo à côté de LUI mais Dumbledore nous y a obligés. 

J'étais préfet à cette époque et LUI aussi alors ce cher directeur a proposé de faire des photos. Au début, j'ai refusé catégoriquement mais après insistance de la part de ce vieux fou, j'ai finalement accepté.

En fin de compte, je ne regrette pas. Je souris même en me voyant faire la gueule tout en ayant une expression impassible sur le visage. Et LUI, IL est là, à mes côtés, tout souriant et agitant la main. Comment faisait-IL pour toujours paraître aussi heureux même dans des circonstances qui ne prêtaient pas à l'être? Je crois que c'est une question qui va avoir difficilement une réponse.

Je contemple toujours la photo essayant de graver le sourire du préfet de Gryffondor dans ma mémoire. Je m'imagine toujours entendre SA voix même emplie de haine à mon égard. J'en ai toujours eu l'habitude. En tout cas, c'est un exercice difficile de se souvenir d'une voix, tout comme d'un visage. Je soupire d'exaspération et de frustration.

En pensant à tout cela, la décision d'aller au repas de Noël me tente vraiment. Peu importe ce que les autres peuvent penser de ma disparition, moi, je saurai ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est LE revoir.

Il faut que je Le revoie. IL me hante. Même si c'est de loin, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'IL n'est pas loin et que j'ai pu LE revoir. Vivement que Marie arrive, elle, elle saura me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Je suis content de l'avoir rencontrée, cette fille. Elle est sorcière, elle aussi et a toujours vécu du côté moldu sauf quand elle allait à l'école bien entendu. Elle a étudié à Beauxbâtons et s'est installée à Londres après avoir eu son diplôme. C'est par hasard que nous nous sommes rencontrés et depuis elle devenue mon amie. C'est la seule vraie amie, que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

Je me lève de mon lit. Je sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à dormir et la lettre de Poudlard n'arrange rien. Je vais dans la salle de bains et me regarde dans la glace. J'ai les traits tirés, fatigués, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux qui font contraste avec ma peau laiteuse. En un mot, je suis horrible.

Je me déshabille finalement, échappant ainsi à la contemplation affreuse de mon visage fatigué. Je prends une douche bien chaude puis, la mets au froid. Rien de tel pour se réveiller. Une fois ma douche prise, je me sèche, mets une serviette autour de ma taille et sors de la salle de bains. J'avance vers mon armoire, en sors des affaires propres et m'habille.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est 6 heures. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralenti. Je vais dans le salon et allume la télé. Cette invention moldue n'est pas mal, au moins on ne s'ennuie pas trop quand on est seul. Je regarde la télé, en attendant que Marie arrive et en trois heures, j'ai vu une flopée de dessins animés, de séries et autres programmes télé! Bref! Rien de bien intéressant mais qui fait passer le temps.

Neuf heures arrive et j'entends la sonnette de la porte. Je vais ouvrir et souris à mon amie devant moi. Par contre, elle n'a pas vraiment le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois qu'elle me tient encore rancune de l'avoir réveillée à 4 heures du matin.

-Bonjour Marie.

-Bonjour, me répond-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Entre.

Je lui laisse la place pour entrer et elle s'avance dans la pièce.

-Tu veux un café? Demandais-je.

-Oui, tu me dois bien ça.

-Oui. Assieds-toi, je reviens.

Je ferme la porte de l'appartement et vais directement à la cuisine. Ca aussi, c'est quelque chose qu'il a fallu que j'apprenne et en fin de compte, je ne trouve pas ça désagréable. Une fois le café prêt, je retourne dans le salon où m'attend Marie, assise sur le canapé. Je lui donne sa tasse et m'assois près d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je, je sais que je t'ai réveillée très tôt.

-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir?

-Non, IL me hante toujours et je pense toujours aux fautes que j'ai commises.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. J'en ai marre. Marie pose une main sur mon épaule et me la presse légèrement.

-Drago, arrête de rejeter toute la faute sur toi. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer et que Voldemort se douterait de tout.

-Oui, mais j'aurais dû être plus discret.

-C'est du passé à présent et tu sais qu'on ne change pas le passé. Bon! Regarde-moi maintenant et fais-moi un grand sourire. Je n'aime pas te voir triste.

Je relève la tête et la regarde. Elle me fait un grand sourire confiant. Je lui fais un mini-sourire.

-Décidément Drago Malfoy n'arrivera jamais à sourire en grand, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

-Drago Malfoy n'existe plus.

-Quoi?

-Je ne porte plus le nom de Malfoy, tu as oublié?

-Hum. . .oui, j'avais oublié, répond-t-elle avec gêne. Excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude.

Je soupire. Ici, chez les moldus, Drago Malfoy n'existe pas et je ne veux pas qu'il existe. De toute façon pour moi, peu importe où je me trouve, il n'existe plus. Mais seulement pour moi malheureusement. 

Les autres ne voient qu'en moi, le fils et l'héritier de Lucius Malfoy. Ils ne voient qu'en moi le fils du Mangemort et le Mangemort lui-même. L'arrogant et le petit prétentieux Drago Malfoy, c'est tout ce que je suis pour eux.

-Drago? M'appelle Marie.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu faite venir?

-Je. . .J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Il y a un repas d'anciens élèves à Noël. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois y aller.

-Je vois. Tu appréhendes parce que les autres anciens élèves ne vont voir qu'en toi Drago Malfoy, c'est ça?

-Oui. Tout le monde croit que je me suis enfui pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils me prennent pour un lâche, je le sais, j'ai même eu droit à un article dans la _Gazette du sorcier_. Je ne peux même pas leur dire que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est "secret défense" comme dirait Dumbledore.

-Hum! Je crois, puisque je suis là pour te donner mon avis, que tu devrais y aller et affronter ta peur une bonne fois pour toute.

Dois-je l'écouter? Après tout c'est vrai, elle est là pour me dire son avis. Elle doit avoir raison mais j'ai toujours des doutes.

-Viens avec moi! Dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Elle paraît déstabilisée par ce que je lui ai dit. J'acquiesce, la suppliant du regard puis m'exprime avec des mots.

-Oui, si tu es là, je suis sûr que ça ira. S'il te plait, viens.

Elle semble réfléchir à la question puis me répond finalement.

-D'accord, je veux bien puisque c'est le seul moyen de t'aider.

-Je te remercie. Je vais rédiger la lettre pour confirmer que nous viendrons.

Sous le coup d'une pulsion, je la prends dans mes bras.

-Je te remercie vraiment. Tu es vraiment une amie.

-Drago, c'est pas ton genre de faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Drago Malfoy, dis-je tout en me séparant d'elle, mais c'est le genre de Drago Potter.

Je sais, c'est étrange que j'ai pris le nom de Harry Potter, mon ennemi mais en fait, je l'ai fait pour une raison. C'est LUI dont je suis amoureux. C'était LUI sur la photo près de moi, en préfet. C'était LUI qui m'a fait faire des erreurs sans pour autant que je LUI rejète la faute. C'est LUI qui hante mes rêves, mes nuits et mes jours.

-Je ne m'y ferai jamais, que tu ai pris le nom de Harry Potter.

-Au moins personne ne se doute que c'est moi. De plus, chez les moldus personne ne me connaît donc personne ne peut faire le rapprochement.

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, tout comme il n'y a pas que les rumeurs qui te font hésiter à aller au repas.

-C'est vrai.

Je rougis. Je n'aime pas quand elle me dit, même avec des sous-entendus, ce que je ne veux pas entendre.

-Hahahahaha, Drago, tu es plus timide que je le pensais.

-Vas-y moque-toi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Mais oui, je me moque, dit-elle en riant.

Je me lève haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules et me dirige vers mon bureau. J'en sors une feuille de parchemin et une plume. Je retourne dans le salon et m'agenouille en face de la table basse tout en y déposant la feuille.

-Tu pourras l'envoyer? Demandais-je.

-Oui, mais franchement, tu aurais dû garder ton hibou, dit Marie sur un ton de reproche.

-Je sais mais je ne voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec eux.

-Ca ne les empêche pas d'écrire. Tu en as eu la preuve aujourd'hui.

-Malheureusement, soupirais-je.

Je jette un œil à mon parchemin, prends la plume et commence à écrire.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'accepte de venir au repas des anciens élèves qui aura lieu le 24 décembre. Je serai  accompagné d'une amie et nous logerons à l'école. Croyez-moi qu'il m'a été difficile de me décider étant donné les évènements passés._

_Bien à vous,_

_Drago Malfoy_

Je grimace une fois que je finis d'écrire mon nom de famille. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre mon autre nom.

-Ca y'est? Me demande mon amie.

-Oui, j'ai dit que tu venais et que nous dormirons là-bas. Le repas a lieu le 24 décembre.

-Ok!

Je plie la lettre, me lève et prends une enveloppe dans le tiroir du salon. Je mets la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la ferme.

-Tiens, dis-je tout en tendant la lettre à Marie.

Elle la prend et se lève.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, me dit-elle.

-D'accord.

-Je viendrai te chercher l'après-midi du 24, vers 15 heures et je me préparerai chez toi ensuite, nous transplanerons près de l'école.

-Ok!

Marie s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre.

-A samedi Drago.

-A samedi Marie et encore merci.

Elle me fait un sourire et sort de mon appartement. Je referme la porte et retourne sur le canapé. Je me demande comment ça va se passer la journée de samedi?

********

On est samedi, on est samedi, on est samedi, on est samedi. Oh non! Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Tu te répètes mon pauvre Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre?

Marie doit arriver dans vingt minutes et je suis toujours en tenue de nuit, c'est à dire boxer noir mais j'ai quand même mis une robe de chambre. Mais bon elle est à moitié mise à cause de la panique qui me gagne. Mais c'est pas possible, je devrais être calme. 

Bon détends-toi Drago, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. J'entends soudain la sonnette de la porte retentir. Quoi déjà? Il ne peut pas être déjà 15 heures. Je regarde l'horloge. Ah si! Il est 15 heures. Vingt minutes, ça passe vite. Je vais ouvrir la porte et constate que Marie est très souriante et détendue. Elle a de la chance.

-Drago, t'es pas encore habillé?

-Non, ça se voit, dis-je sur un ton ironique.

-Et t'attends quoi? T'attends qu'on soit la dernière minute pour le faire?

-Veux pas y aaallllleerrrrr.

-Oh si, tu vas y aller et ne fais pas l'enfant, tu n'es pas crédible.

Marie me prend par le bras et m'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bains.

-Maintenant à la douche, m'ordonne t-elle.

Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas insister. Marie peut vraiment faire peur parfois. J'entre dans la salle de bains et vais prendre ma douche. Une fois la douche prise, je sors de la pièce en robe de chambre ayant oublié mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je suis plus pudique devant mon ami. J'entre dans ma chambre et m'apperçois avec effarement que Marie est en train de mettre à sac mon armoire.

-Marie? Demandais-je avec incrudilité. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-Tes robes de sorciers.

-Tu aurais pu me demander avant de fouiller.

Je prends un air coléreux et croise les bras. Elle se retourne vers moi et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Drago, fais pas la moue, t'as plus cinq ans.

-Mais oui. En tout cas, la vie privée tu connais?

Elle ne me répond pas et au lieu de ça, hausse les épaules.

-Alors elles sont où?

-Dans la malle avec le reste.

J'avance près d'elle et prends un boxer tout en rougissant légèrement. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a rien à faire là mais bon je n'ai pas le choix, je ne vais pas rester en robe de chambre. Je le mets  puis prends un pantalon et l'enfile. Je retire ma robe de chambre, me retrouvant torse nu et ensuite vais m'assoeir sur mon lit tout en regardant mon amie.

-Tu rangeras, après, lui dis-je.

-Oui, oui. Ah! Voilà j'ai trouvé.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me présente une robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

-C'est parfait, me dit-elle. Ca fera ressortir tes yeux.

Elle retourne à mon armoire pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner à nouveau et tout à coup tout est noir.

-Hé! Criais-je.

Je retire la chemise que ma chère amie vient de me lancer sur la tête et lui lance un regard desaprobateur.

-Oh! Ca va, y'a pas eu de mort, me dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Je ne réponds pas, enfile ma chemise et me lève du lit tout en la boutonnant. J'avance vers Marie et regarde mon ancienne tenue de soirée.

-Tu seras parfait dedans, me dit Marie en souriant.

-Hum!

Je lui souris tout en regardant le vêtement.

********

Ca y'est nous sommes arrivés près de Poudlard. Je suis très anxieux. Je n'arrête pas de me tordre les doigts. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller????

-Tu peux me rappeller la ou les raisons qui ont fait que j'ai accepté cette invitation? Implorais-je mon amie bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes.

-Harry Potter et le fait que tu veuilles montrer à tout le monde que tu es revenu et que tu n'en as aucune honte.

-Bon bah alors, je peux partir si c'est pour ces raisons.

Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand Marie me retient par le bras.

-Non, non tu ne pars pas. Tu me fais honte Drago des fois.

Je baisse la tête. J'ai honte moi-même alors franchement j'en ai rien à faire mais je pense qu'elle va se vexer si je lui dis.

-Tiens mais c'est Malfoy.

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de m'interpeler. Weasley. Il ne change pas, toujours aussi. . .roux. A ce que je constate il est avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, même aucun doute à la manière dont il la  tient. Quel couple mais bon ils ne vont pas trop mal ensemble.

-Alors tu n'es plus en fuite? Reprend-t-il d'un air mauvais.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été Weasley et de toute façon mes affaires ne te regardent pas.

Je le fusille du regard et lui fait de même. C'est alors que je remarque une personne derrière lui. Je m'y reprends à deux fois pour la reconnaître. C'est. . .C'est Harry? Oui, c'est bien lui. Cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ça ne peut être que lui.

Il a drôlement changé. Il a le visage plus sérieux et plus fermé qu'avant. A croire que la guerre l'a endurci au point de le rendre plus froid. Il est beaucoup plus grand qu'avant et même si c'est caché par sa robe de sorcier aucun doute qu'il est beaucoup plus musclé. Ses yeux, eux par contre, n'ont pas changé. Ils ressemblent toujours à des émeraudes vivantes.

-Drago, viens, me dit Marie en me traînant par le bras.

Je romps le contact avec Harry, bien que lui ne m'ait regardé qu'avec dedain et suis Marie. Si le repas se passe comme ça, je crois que je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, tout va bien se passer. Dumbledore y veillera.

-Hum! Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé?

-Oui, je sais.

Je baisse la tête tandis que nous entrons dans le château. Nous passons le hall et une fois entrés dans la Grande Salle tout le monde s'arrête et me regarde entrer. Si j'étais une souris, j'irais bien me cacher dans un trou du mur mais malheureusement je ne lui suis pas.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit Dumbledore tout en s'approchant de moi. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Je grimace. Je hais ce nom et pourtant je le porte. En tout cas, la discretion pour le vieux fou n'est pas son fort. Je me force à sourire quand Marie me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Bonjour professeur, je vous présente Marie McGregor, une amie.

J'ai toujours su faire preuve de politesse même dans des moments où on aurait envie d'être grossier.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

-Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de venir Monsieur Malfoy et surtout en si charmante compagnie.

Marie glousse un peu et rougit. Je crois qu'on est pas encore sortis.

-Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre j'ai hésité à venir étant donné les circonstances passée.

-Et c'est exactement pour ça que vous êtes là. Nous allons régler tout ça et fêter un Noël dans la bonne humeur. Sur ce excusez-moi mais je dois voir d'autres personnes.

Dumblerdore part rejoindre. . .les Weasley. Je fais une grimace.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire par "régler tout ça"? Demandais-je à Marie.

-Aucune idée et maintenant on est obligés de rester pour savoir.

-Hum! Bon allons nous assoeir. Je sens les regards sur moi et je ne le supporte pas.

J'emmène mon amie à mon ancienne table. J'avoue qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes manquantes à l'appel, personnes étant soit mortes ou en prison pour avoir servi Voldemort. J'avoue me sentir un peu seul même si Marie m'accompagne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde est à table. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentard. Je regarde à la table des Gryffondor. Ils sont tous présents. Je vois Weasley discuter avec tout le monde parlant de je ne sais quelle histoire puis montrant le ventre de Granger. Apparement elle est enceinte. Quel joie, un Weasley de plus, il ne manquait que ça à mon malheur.

Mes yeux se posent sur Harry. Il a l'air distant et n'a pas l'air d'écouter ce que son meilleur ami lui dit. Je continue de l'observer quand soudain il croise mon regard. Un frisson parcourt mon corps et je ne peux que baisser la tête. Jamais je n'aurais fait cela avant mais maintenant tout est différent.

Je relève la tête et m'apperçois qu'il est reparti à écouter les autres. Une main se pose sur mon avant-bras et je tourne la tête vers ma meilleure amie. Elle me sourit tristement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je. C'était à prévoir.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore en se levant faisant taire tout le monde. Je suis ravi que vous soyez présents ici en cette veille de Noël qui est le premier depuis la mort de Voldemort. Je suis très content que nous en ayons fini avec cette menace, cependant, il y a un facteur à prendre en compte dans la victoire de cette guerre. Ce facteur est très souvent remis en cause mais aujourd'hui, je voulais vous en faire part à tous.

Je me demande ce qu'il a été encore nous trouver et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec moi? Il tourne d'ailleurs la tête en ma direction et me fait un grand sourire.

-Voyez-vous, si nous avons pu parfois contrer des attaques de Mangemorts, c'est grâce à un réseau d'espions infiltrés à la solde de Voldemort. Ici, sont présentes deux de ces personnes en qui j'ai toujours eu pleinement confiance et qui ont rempli leur contrat à merveille. Je veux parler de Severus Rogue et Drago Malfoy.

Hein? Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Il ne peut pas le dire devant tout le monde? C'est impossible. Tous les regards se posent sur moi et des chuchottements se font entendre. Dire qu'avant j'aimais être le centre d'attention, et bien maintenant je déteste ça.

Tout le monde semble surpris par cette nouvelle. Marie tient toujours mon avant-bras pour me montrer qu'elle est toujours avec moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et tous semblent surpris. Je suis sûr qu'ils croient à une blague pourtant, ça a été dit de la bouche de Dumbledore. Je regarde Harry.

Je n'arrive pas très bien à savoir ce qu'il y a dans son regard. Je n'arrive pas à le sonder. Je pense qu'il est surpris mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Je me demande bien ce que c'est.

-S'il vous plait, reprend Dumbledore, ce n'est pas facile pour eux d'avoir fait ça. Il faut avoir du courage et trop souvent il n'est pas reconnu mais aujourd'hui, je voulais leur faire savoir qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça pour rien.

Je me sens rougir, c'est horrible. Je déteste ça. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Pris par une impulsion, je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle sans un regard pour personne bien qu'ils aient les yeux rivés sur moi.

J'ai besoin d'air, je ne vais pas en supporter d'avantage. Je n'aime pas être pris en pitié et c'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Je sors de l'école et me dirige vers une corniche qui donne sur le lac. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. On y voit tout.

Je m'assieds en tailleur par terre malgré la neige qui recouvre le sol. Il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel. C'est la pleine lune. Elle éclaire le lac de ses rayons d'argent donnant un aspect magique au lieu qui m'entoure. C'est dommage qu'il ne neige pas.

Je rammasse de la neige se trouvant à mes côtés et en fais une boule compacte. Je la regarde un instant puis finis par la jeter dans le vide. Je resserre mon manteau et mon écharpe autour de moi. A défaut d'avoir de la neige, on a le froid et le vent.

-Malfoy?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui c'est. J'ai juste envie que l'on me laisse tranquille. Apparemment la personne qui m'a interpellé n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser. Elle s'installe à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Franchement comme entrée en matière, j'ai vu mieux. De plus, c'est terriblement indiscret.

-Ecoutez, dis-je tout en me tournant vers la personne présente à mes côtés, ce sont des choses qui ne. . .

Je m'arrête en m'aperçevant qui est assis près de moi. Je déglutis. C'est Harry. Oui, c'est bien lui. Il lève un sourcil.

-Malfoy, ça va? Pourquoi tu me vouvois?

-Heu. . .Je. . .oui, ça va. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Je détourne la tête. Je viens de m'excuser, c'est la première fois que je lui présente des excuses. Mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

-Pourquoi tu es là? Demandais-je d'un ton froid. Tu devrais retrouner avec TES amis au chaud, plutôt que d'être avec moi dans le froid.

-Disons que je n'avais pas envie d'être la-bas et si je suis avec toi maintenant, c'est que j'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre et rien à dire.

-Je doute de ça.

Harry me prend par les épaules et me force à le regarder. C'est un peu brutal je trouve.

-Pourquoi avoir joué les espions? Et pourquoi être parti comme tu l'as fait?

Je baisse la tête. Il est en colère. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire? Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fait pour lui. Je suis devenu espion pour lui, je suis parti pour ne pas souffrir, ne plus commettre d'erreur et mener à bien ma mission.

-Malfoy, reprend-t-il durement, réponds-moi.

-Je. . .Non, ça me regarde.

-Malfoy, regarde-moi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu baisser la tête devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu t'abaisses devant moi?

Il ne peut pas arrêter, il ne peut pas se taire et me laisser en paix? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut absolument savoir? Pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi? Harry me soulève le menton et je ne peux que le laisser faire. Sans que je comprenne, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais, mais, ce n'est pas possible. Je me dégage de lui.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je, je ne peux pas. Comment ça peut être possible? Tu me détestes.

-Non, je ne te déteste pas et je viens de te le prouver. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que tu étais du côté de l'ennemi alors, je n'ai jamais laissé court à ce que je ressentais parce que je savais que jamais ça n'irait.

Je le regarde. Il. . .Il ressent quelque chose pour moi? Mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Une chose que je n'ai pas comprise, reprend t-il, c'est pourquoi tu t'es enfui?

-Je. . .j'ai fait des erreurs et je ne voulais plus en faire alors je suis parti tout en gardant ma place en tant qu'espion.

-Mais pour quelle raison? C'est ça que je veux savoir?

-Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de ça.

Je me lève et commence à marcher, le laissant seul. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas possible. J'arrive près d'un très grand arbre et remarque quelque chose par terre. Je me baisse et regarde ce qui se trouve devant moi. Je souris.

-Une fleur de Lune, dit Harry.

Je me doutais qu'il allait me suivre. Je m'agenouille en face de la fleur et la cueille délicatement, en essayant de ne pas abimer les feuilles se trouvant aux extrémités.

-Fais attention à l'épine, elle est mortelle.

-Je sais Potter.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il regarde la fleur que je tiens entre les mains.

-Elle n'est pas encore ouverte, dis-je.

-Oui et elle ne s'ouvrira pas sauf. . .

-Je sais. J'ai aussi suivi les cours de botaniques.

-Oui, je sais.

Il s'approche de moi et arrivé à ma hauteur me carresse la joue. Je regarde ses yeux émeraude puis porte mes yeux sur la fleur.

-Elle commence à s'ouvrir, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est tellement rare d'en voir s'ouvrir.

-Tu sais très bien ce que cette fleur représente Drago.

Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien. Seul les êtres amoureux l'un de l'autre peuvent faire éclore cette fleur. Celle que je tiens dans la main n'en est qu'à sa première ouverture, ce qui veut dire un amour naissant.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible, dis-je à Harry tout en relevant la tête. Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose entre nous après ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je le crois, me répond t-il en souriant.

Il pose sa main sur celle qui tient la fleur et celle-ci s'ouvre entièrement, laissant apparaître la rose se trouvant au milieu du Lys dans toute sa splendeur.

-Etrangement, j'ai parfaitement écouté ce cours de botaniques, dit Harry en riant. Comme quoi les cours, ça sert à quelque chose.

Je souris à ce qu'il vient de dire. Harry Potter reste toujours Harry Potter.

-Vas-tu m'abandonner encore une fois? Me demande t-il.

-Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, je me suis juste éloigné pour ne pas souffrir et pour ne plus faire d'erreurs.

Il me regarde avec gravité puis avec étonnement.

-Une erreur?

-Oui, j'en ai fait. J'ai causé la mort de plusieurs personnes pour te couvrir et j'ai failli bousiller ma couverture.

Je baisse la tête. C'est trop douloureux. Harry m'attire vers lui et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller à son étreinte. Mes larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter et pourtant il le faut.

-Je ne dois pas pleurer, dis-je tout en me dégageant de lui.

-Si tu peux pleurer, tu as le droit.

-Mais. . .

Harry m'arrête en mettant son doigt sur mes lèvres. Il s'avance vers moi et bientôt nos lèvres entrent en contact. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces. Le contact m'électrise complètement les sens. Nous nous séparons après ce chaste baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça, c'est du passé.

Je souris à ses paroles. Je regarde la fleur et lui aussi soudain, une lumière entoure la fleur de Lune et elle se cristalise.

-Dernière étape: Un amour éternel. Viens, retrons.

-Non, attends.

Il s'arrête dans sa marche et me regarde les yeux interrogateurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu ne veux rien savoir de plus?

Il ne me répond pas et je m'approche de lui.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je dois t'avouer. . .

Il m'arrête de la main.

-Plus tard, on a tout le temps. Je sais maintenant qui tu es.

Je ne dis rien et nous repartons main dans la main vers le château, moi tenant toujours notre fleur de Lune. C'est vrai, nous avons bien le temps de nous connaître et de savoir qui nous sommes vraiment.

Owari 

Review please, merci. Nicolina. ^___________^


End file.
